


Finding My Way Home

by Myin_Connelly1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, NSFW, PWP, Plot Twist, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myin_Connelly1/pseuds/Myin_Connelly1
Summary: On a hunt Sam and Dean encounter Mira, an outspoken woman with a dark past that continues to haunt her.  Can they help her over come her ghosts or will her history give them information about their case?





	1. Farmhouse Surprise

Dean kicked in the door, moving into the empty farmhouse with his pistol raised. Sam came in behind him covering their rear and closing the door behind them. He didn’t want anything sneaking up on him, as they had no idea what they were up against. The farmhouse was old and long abandoned by the looks of the place, cobwebs and rocks were everywhere. Dean tapped Sam shoulder and pointed out several mirrors that were completely destroyed without the help of age.  
A man’s scream caught the attention of the brothers coming from the stable out back. The took off running. There was a loud cracking noise and the sound of something glass shattering, followed by the whimpers cries and screams of a young woman coming from the same direction. They both put more speed into their run as they feared their time was closing. Sam ran through the door first busting it open with his shoulder, as Dean came running through past him, and tripped and fell over something broken and solid stone.  
“Son of a bitch!” He yelped as he hit the ground. “Sam!” He whispered right after in a very hasty tone. Sam noticed that there was fresh blood all over the stable and a shattered mirror was nearby. He knelt down and followed his brothers gaze. A woman in her early twenties laid in a heap on the not five feet in front of Dean. She had blood all over her face clothes and hands and a blood soaked cloth was tied around her eyes like a blindfold.  
“What the hell is going on?” Sam whispered at Dean. The girl stirred slightly at their voices and emitted a soft whine.  
“Come on we gotta get her out of here.” Dean said as he started to stand up.  
“What about the other guy? Dean?” Said looked at his brother’s face as dawning etched itself there, then he pointed at the pile of rocks he had tripped on upon entering. Sam looked at them closer and distinguished a man’s face carved in complete terror as his hands were attempting to cover his face.  
“What the hell?” Dean murmured shaking his head, then turning to grab the girl.   
“We are gonna look suspicious if we bring her anywhere other than a hospital.” Sam groaned as his brother held the girl wedding style. She looked so much smaller in his arms, making the none visible injuries that much worse in Sam’s mind.  
“You’re right. And I’m not even sure how she is hurt. But we can’t just leave her at a hospital.”   
“Sister?” They asked each other simultaneously, then nodded at each other. They got into the Impala, Sam holding her head in his lap in the backseat as they approached the hospital. He petted her hair for comfort and to convince anyone looking that she might be his younger sister.  
“Hey we need some help! My sister has been injured! I need a doctor!” Sam yelled as the two brothers carried the bloodied girl into the emergency room lobby.


	2. Hospital News

After being in the hospital waiting room for almost three hours a doctor came out and greeted Dean and Sam.  
“We have some very serious questions to ask about your sister. Can you tell her when she received her wounds?” The doctor asked. He looked very concerned, and not at all happy.  
“Honestly, Doctor, we didn’t really even know she was our sister until recently. She asked us to come out here and meet her for the first time. We found her like she was when we found her.” Sam said giving his best puppy dog eyes. “What’s going on? Is she going to be okay?” Both brothers waited with high expectations. The doctor shock his head shortly at their words.  
“She had no apparent fresh wounds, everything looked scarred over, so we are at a loss for all the blood. We will take some samples to be sure the blood has actually come from her. But it looks like something clawed her eyes. It appears she will be blind permanently. She has a variety of scarring all over her body, but nothing recent.” He ran his hand over the top of his head, doing effectively nothing but pushing his hair. “She is sleeping from some medication that we gave her, she probably won’t be awake for a few hours but you are welcome to go to her…” Alarms started blaring throughout the hospital and several security guards and nurses ran passed. “Excuse me.” The doctor said, before taking off at a trot to keep up with his colleagues.  
“What the hell?” Sam asked with a look of confusion. But Dean tapped his arm and pointed at something in the other direction.  
“No, what the hell?” Dean said looking at the sight they were now both taking in. Somehow the woman they had brought into hospital was sneaking past the rest of the hospital staff. She was wearing only a hospital gown and a blindfold, but was managing to clear through the lobby pretty well. “Help keep everyone distracted, give us five minutes. I’ll get her into the Impala then you come out and meet us.” Sam nodded and started to make his way to a center point. Just as Sam was getting into position, the woman knocked into a potted plastic plant, causing a loud raucous. Dean tumbled in a grabbed her out of everyone sight behind a nurses station, and Sam proceeded to make a scene.  
“What’s going on here?!!” Sam shouted at a nurse that was running past. “Is there a bomb? Are we in danger?” Several other people started in after Sam said bomb, effectively drowning everyone’s interest in the tipped plant.  
“My name is Dean and I’m here to help you.” Dean whispered as he held the blind woman to his chest in the nurse’s station. “Tell me your name, then we are gonna slip out of this hospital. My brother will meet us.”  
“My name is Mira.” Dean thought her accent was strange, but dismissed it for the time being. “Why would you help me?” She definitely seemed to think he was suspicious, but he understood that and could handle it.  
“We brought you here, after finding you in that farm. We have some questions for you about it.” Mira nodded her head, and they made a smooth break for the Impala with Dean’s help and Sam’s distraction.


	3. Car Revelations

“Come on Sam get in!” Dean urged as Sam made his way out of the hospital, flashing a fake FBI badge.  
“Where are we going?” Mira asked surprise in her voice when the car started to move. Dean noticed the way Sam’s face quirked at Mira’s voice, he had noticed the accent as well.  
“We have a hotel near here, Mira.” Dean answered smoothly, while he shook his head at Sam to not ask yet.  
“Mira what do you remember?” Sam asked. Dean looked at his brother quizzically. Sam was using the tone when he knew more than he was letting on.  
“I uh, I don’t remember anything from before Dean colliding with me.” She had her face down as if in deep thought. Sam looked over at Dean with a very concerned look on his face.  
“Someone killed three people at the hospital just before we left. That’s why I had to flash my badge to get out of there.” Sam looked back at Mira, taking in her scars that were covering her skin. “What do you remember from before us and the hospital?” Sam asked hopeful.  
“Not very much. Mostly fragments of things, like when you wake up from a dream.” She responded. “Why are you asking me all these questions?” Her head snapped up towards them. “You think I killed those people at the hospital, don’t you?” Her voice had taken on a higher pitch at the revelation, and her breathing had grown shorter.  
“No we didn’t say that. Just take a deep breath.” Sam instructed. Dean rolled his eyes as they pulled into the parking lot of the motel. Sam got out of the car and Mira’s reflection crossed the rearview mirror, Dean saw snakes in her hair.  
“AH!” He yelped jumping in his seat, and turning to look at Mira. She looked totally normal other than a spooked posture as she turned to look at him from the edge of the seat. Sam also had not been expecting Dean’s reaction and reached for his gun, before he realized there was no threat. “I’m fine.” Dean gasped as he tried to calm down. Sam escorted Mira to their room and turned on the shower for her.  
“Mira can I see your scars?” Sam asked as he put his hands on her blindfold. Mira flinched at his request, but didn’t truly pull away from his touch.  
“Yes.” She whispered huskily. Sam’s fingers moved deftly to help Mira out of the hospital gown, then reached up and removed the blindfold, which he realized was formerly a piece of satin sash. He stood there in front of her naked form in the bathroom, looking at her seeming endless scars. He couldn’t help but let his fingers graze gently over the scars on her face. She was beautiful, he realized. Even with her scars and disheveled appearance, her allure was undeniable. He inspected the scarring on her cheeks and around her eyes and dawning hit him sadly.  
“Mira the shower should be ready, I’m going to talk with Dean. I’ll be right outside if you need anything.” She nodded slowly, then allowed him to help her into the motel bathtub.  
“Dude we need to talk.” Sam and Dean said together as they stood in the motel living area.  
“Her hair looked like it was made of snakes.” Dean said as Sam bitch faced him.  
“What?” Sam responded when he heard what Dean said.  
“Why I saw her reflection in the car mirror, it looked like she had snakes for hair.” Dean looked highly concerned about what he was saying.  
“Well I think the scarring on her face was self inflicted.” Sam revealed.


	4. Shower Thoughts

“Something is not right.” Dean said after hearing what his brother was saying. “That doctor back at the hospital said that her wounds we all old, but you and I both saw that farm. It was a bloody mess.” Dean rubbed his forehead in frustration. “I’m gonna go back to the farm and have a better look around. Hopefully the cops aren’t there yet.” Dean finished pulling out the keys to the Impala.  
“Good idea. I look into the lore and see if there is anything to explain some of the weird stuff.” Sam finished. Dean started to nod, then glanced over at the bathroom door. “What?” Sam asked cocking his head.  
“You gonna be okay?” Dean asked smirking slightly.  
“Dude!” Sam hissed. “She’s been through a trauma.” Dean’s grin widened as he nodded. “And it’s our job to help her.” He nodded again, and Sam rolled his eyes. “Call if you find anything.” Dean waved a hand before leaving the room. Sam sat down at the little table with his laptop open, looking for anything to explain what was going on. He was distracted though he realized. He grabbed Mira’s hospital file that he had commandeered before leaving. There were so many things in it that didn’t make sense.  
He was drawn from his research by a crash from the bathroom. He dropped what he was doing and ran into the room. The stream was thick, but he saw a wet Mira on the ground. The shower curtain was half open and she was on her belly half in the tub half out as she seemed to trip on the siding of the shower.  
“Are you alright?” Sam asked as he knelt down to help her up.  
“I’m sure that the only thing that was truly harmed there was my pride.” Mira whispered. Sam grabbed her by one arm behind the elbow to help her stand, then put the other arm under her stomach to steady her.  
“What were you trying to do?” He asked as she got her knees under herself.  
“I was finished, but realized that I wouldn’t be able to find the towel.” Mira huffed, then stood in a rather awkward fashion. “Thank you.” She murmured. That’s when Sam realized she was again standing in front of him completely naked, only this time she had water rivulets running down her skin. Her hair had fallen in front of her face, making him momentarily forget that she might have attempted to claw her eyes out. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. His breath hitched as he couldn’t help but stare at her.  
“I forgot what this felt like.” Mira said, breaking him slightly from the trance he had been in as he looked at her.  
“What feels like?” He forced the words out. His throat was tight, his tongue heavy, and hit lips dry from arousal.  
“Being appreciated.” She took her hands and put them against his chest, running them up to his face, then stretched up and kissed him. Distantly Sam could hear his phone ringing.


	5. Pillow Talk

Her lips were soft and her tongue was demanding as Mira kissed Sam. He felt all of him reservations start to melt away. Her hands left his face and found his shoulders before she practically climbed on him, wrapping her legs around his hips.  
“Take me to the bed Sam. It’s been so long.” Something kept nagging in the back of Sam’s head as his legs carried the two of them to the main room of the motel. He laid her down on her back as he removed all of his clothes. He took a moment to gather his breath and take a good look at her gorgeous form as she sprawled out on the bed open for him.  
“Fuck.” He groaned. He knew something about this was wrong, but he wanted her so badly and she was so beautiful that his body won out. His throbbing erection was blocking out more than half of his coherent thoughts on its own. So Sam found himself on his knees between her legs, the head of his cock rubbing along her clit and opening, as he prepped her. He leaned back down to Mira and took her mouth with his, then began to sink his long thick cock into her slowly to make sure she would adjust to his size comfortably. She gasped audibly into his mouth as he filled her to the brink. “Are you okay?” He asked, trying to keep as still as possible.  
“Yes.” She moaned as she wiggled her hips to allow just a little bit more of his length to fit inside of her. “Sam, move please.” She whined as she let her hands wander all over him. He started to pump his length in and out of her slowly, but gaining speed, as he kissed and nibbled her skin anywhere he could reach. She tasted like the sweetest fruit and her warm clench pussy was softer than velvet as he slid in and out, drawing them both closer to their orgasms. The nagging in the back of his mind returned, and would fade in and out as he continued to fuck into Mira with more and more ferocity. Her breathing became erratic, and his thrusts started to miss the beat as they climaxed together. Sam rolled off of her in an attempt to not crush her, but she managed to hang onto him and was straddling his hips. She pinned his arms down above his head and licked his face.  
Sam realized the nagging in the back of his mind was actually his phone ringing. Dean must have been calling nonstop since he had gone into the shower after Mira. He didn’t really know how long ago that was. He had fucked her, and that was how long ago it was, but he had no concept of the time that it had taken.  
“What’s going on?” Sam asked as he tried to clear his mind. He looked up at Mira, just as the motel door opened and Dean came rushing in, his pistol out and trained on Mira and took a shot.  
“No!” Sam yelped as Mira fell to the ground on the opposite side of the motel bed.


	6. Motel Discovery

“No!” Sam yelp as Mira tumbled off of his lap and onto the floor opposite Dean.  
“She’s a monster, Sam!” Dean roared at his little brother and he moved to get to where Mira was.  
“What?” Sam asked scrunching his face, and rolling to grab his pants and gun.  
“I went back to the farm and looked at everything.” He turned the corner around the bed but Mira wasn’t there. “The blood was all fresh. Every mirror was broken. And all of those stones that were everywhere were all people that have gone missing.”  
“Right but we found her there?” Sam asked confusion still prevalent from the cloud of Mira’s abilities. Dean spun around in a tight circle looking for where Mira might have gone, as Sam finished getting his pants on and his gun out.  
“Right, so I tried calling you to look it up, and you didn’t answer. I assume you were busy.” Dean mocked his brother momentarily. “So I looked it up myself, and get this. Turns things to stone with their look, has snakes for hair, hates mirrors, immortal? Medusa.”  
“Her accent’s Greek.” Sam said putting the pieces together as Dean finished up.  
“Right, but something happened to her eyes and now her turn to stone thing doesn’t work.” Dean shrugged, just as a crash came from the back of the motel. The two brothers both went charging to it.  
“Dude, I can see why you hit that.” Dean murmured as they both found Mira in the kitchen area, She had toppled something over and fallen to the ground, knocking herself out. The bullet wound from where Dean had shot her had closed up and was beginning to scar over, while her blood was still fresh around the entrance and exit.  
“I don’t know that she is still a monster, Dean.” Sam said as he looked at the woman he had been intimate with just minutes before.  
“Of course she is. She’s killed people Sam! Come on man, you always do this. It’s black and white, their monsters their evil, we kill them. Simple as that.” Dean lectured briefly before lifting his gun back up.  
“That gun’s not gonna do anything.” Sam pointed out lowering his weapon. “She obviously can handle the bullets. And remember how I said the scars on her face were self inflicted?” Dean groaned holstering his pistol. “What if she literally clawed her eyes out to stop her curse.” Sam darted a sidelong glance at his brother.  
“So what, you think that she is trying to be a better person?” Dean asked. “Come on Sam. She seduced you.”  
“I don’t think so. I’m not sure she is in control of her powers. Maybe the whole,” He stumbled on his words embarrassed, “Intimacy thing is part of why she was turning people to stone, somehow?” Sam shrugged. “Anyway, it’s not like we know how to kill her or stop her, even if we were going to.” He finished quietly. Dean threw up his hands and walked away from Mira, letting Sam move her to one of the beds.


	7. Bedroom Truths

“Alright, I’m calling Bobby, but no funny business while I’m out side.” Dean eyed if brother nervously before stepping out the front door.  
“Mira?” Sam asked as he tried to rouse the woman from unconsciousness. Her eyes fluttered before unfocusing on something past him.  
“Sam? What happened?” Her face twisted in confusion and sadness.  
“You don’t remember?” He asked gently.  
“I remember getting out of the shower and then…” Her voice trailed off as she remembered their time together. “I’m sorry I did that to you.” She whispered tears welling in her eyes.  
“Dean went back to the farm house and found all of the bodies.” Sam looked at Mira, watching the tears fall down her cheeks as she sobbed. “And the mirrors.”  
“I couldn’t look at them. That asshole cursed me to never be able to see again!” She screeched in frustration.  
“What asshole. Mira let me help you.” Sam reached his hands out to comfort her.  
“Poseidon!” Sam stopped short at her announcement of the Greek god’s name. He and Dean had already determined that she was the Medusa, but now it was real to him as she shouted it to the world. “That son of a bitch touched me without my permission, and now I am cursed!” She sniffed at her own tears. “So I hid away from everyone. My friends and family, they wouldn’t talk to me anyway. But then that jerkoff Perseus comes along and cuts off my head.” She sneered at no one in particular.  
Sam’s jaw all but hit the floor. She had survived having her head cut off. Dean and Bobby were probably gonna be in for a long chat.  
“But I’ve survived. Then I killed that woman.” The sobs returned as she covered her face in sorrow. “I couldn’t live with myself after what I had done anymore. So I scratched out my eyes.” Sam’s heart hurt for her. But he knew there was nothing that he could do to help her. “Not that even that has worked… I feel like my sight is coming back and that scares me more than anything.”   
Sam’s head snapped up. If her sight was coming back then she would start killing again. Whether she meant to or not.  
“Uh, I’ll be right back, Mira.” She nodded absently before he rushed out to where Dean was on the phone with Bobby. “We have a problem.” He spoke quietly. “Mira is getting her sight back. She is gonna start killing people again.”  
“Even if she isn’t killing on purpose, we need to stop her.” Dean said into the speaker phone.  
“Well that’s not gonna be as easy as you hope.” Bobby’s surly voice squeaked through the phone. “Your gonna need to cut off her head according to the lore.”  
“No.” Sam said looking to his brother. “She told me that the Perseus cut her head off, and she survived it. I think she is the original, one and only Medusa. And that killing her is gonna be pretty much off the menu. She seems to be immortal.” Both brother’s turned to the door of the motel room as Mira walked out.  
“You guys talk loud when you get excited. I’m not actually getting my sight back.” She looked at nothing as she talked, fidgeting her hands in front of herself awkwardly.  
“Why would you say that you were?” Sam asked confused.  
“She wanted to see what we would do.” Dean said looking at her appraisingly.  
“I’m tired of men trying to rule my life. I need to live my life for me.” She said putting her hands at her side firmly.  
“I have an idea.” Sam said.   
After packing the room and a quiet uneventful drive, they pulled away Harbor Pines Center for battered women, without Mira.  
“I have to say, Sam, It was a pretty good idea.”


End file.
